False Lead
False Lead is the 4th episode of Season 3 and the 56th episode of Code Lyoko. Synopsis Odd and Ulrich are awakened in the middle of the night by Odd's beeping Tamagutchi pet, which he has affectionately named "Jean Pierre". Odd returns to sleep, leaving the Tamagutchi by his bed. Meanwhile, as Jeremie sleeps, his computer remains active. A secret government agency known as “The Division” arrive at Kadic because a computer of a large weapons manufacture was hacked. At first the agents suspect Principal Delmas of these terrorist acts, but believe his objections to knowledge of the matter. The agents reveal the trail of evidence leads right to one of the phone lines on Kadic- Jeremie's. When Odd awakens in the morning, he discovers his Tamagutchi has disappeared. As the Lyoko Warriors help Odd in his search, the agents employ Jim Morales in setting up surveillance equipment on Jeremie. However, Jim's camouflage of the equipment makes proper surveillance impossible, so Jim plants a tracking device on Jeremie. The agents also arrest Mr. Delmas on suspicion of his involvement, having misunderstood Odd's cries for his lost Tamagutchi. Jeremie's laptop reveals an activated tower on Lyoko. As the team travels to the factory, Jim and the agents follow them in secret. The group materializes in the Ice Sector and race for the unprotected tower. As the Lyoko Warriors arrive at the tower, they realize it isn't activated, causing Jeremy to believe X.A.N.A. has found a way to trick the superscan. Before Jeremie can dematerialize the group, the agents and Jim arrive and arrest Jeremie. As one agent investigates the Supercomputer, Ulrich begins to suspect outside interaction and asks Odd to shoot him. Ulrich rematerializes and is caught by Jim, but he knocks the gym instructor unconscious and escapes. Ulrich calls Jeremie, who blurts out X.A.N.A.'s name, leading to questioning by the agent watching him. Jeremie's laptop reveals once again that a tower has activated on Lyoko, this time in the Mountain Sector. X.A.N.A. possesses the agent watching Jeremie and Mr. Delmas. Jeremie escapes, but Mr. Delmas is rendered unconscious protecting him. Back at the factory, Ulrich watches from the rafters, horrified as X.A.N.A. possesses the other agent. The agent leaves with the awakened and unaware Jim. As Ulrich approaches the Supercomputer, the possessed agent unplugs the scanners and attacks Jim. Ulrich informs the team that Jeremie has disappeared, and Aelita guides Ulrich in finding the activated tower. Once located, Ulrich leaves to deal with the possessed agent, who is now attacking the Supercomputer- an attack which threatens to delete Lyoko. The warriors on Lyoko fly to the tower in the Mountain Sector, making note of the enhanced danger of devirtualization while the scanners are offline. As they arrive at the tower, their vehicles disappear from damage to the Supercomputer, and they must deal with three Megatanks guarding the entrance. Odd and Yumi's attacks are ineffective against the tanks, but Aelita's energy fields stop the Megatanks' lasers. Jeremie arrives at the factory just as Ulrich returns to the surface, both followed by the possessed agents. As the agents begin to attack Jeremie and Ulrich, Jim returns once again to defend the kids. Though Jim is rendered unconscious once again, it buys Ulrich time to retrieve some broken glass with which to reflect the agents' attacks. The warriors on Lyoko succeed in using their guile to roll two Megatanks off the edge of the cliff. Odd falls off the edge with the second Megatank but is rescued by Yumi's Telekinesis. However, this also opens Yumi to attack from the third Megatank. As Aelita runs to the tower, Yumi dodges the Megatank's attack and destroys it with her fans. Aelita deactivates the tower and the agents are rendered unconscious. Jeremie worries about launching the Return to the Past program while the Supercomputer is damaged, but takes the risk. Odd awakens once again to find Jean Pierre is missing, but placed a video camera to record the theft. In the end, it is revealed that the Lyoko Warriors worked together to remove the Tamagutchi from Odd's possession as he was getting too attached to it. Yumi places it under the care of her brother Hiroki, who loses the game and tosses it into the street to be destroyed. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Fausse Piste. *"The Division" may have been the group who kidnapped Antea Hopper, and who attempted to arrest Franz Hopper before he and Aelita went to Lyoko. *It is never revealed why Jeremie's computer hacked the weapons manufacturer, nor is it mentioned following the Return to the Past. However, it can be assumed that XANA's initial tower activation was related to this. *This is the first time that X.A.N.A. has controlled 2 people at the same time, except through some "infection" such as in Attack of the Zombies. *In this episode, Ulrich claims to be unable to run the superscann, but had previously run a flawless return to the past. *Yumi saved both Aelita and Odd from the Digital Sea in this episode. *In one scene, Odd appears to be on his Overboard. However, the board had already been destroyed. es:Una pista falsa Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Needs Images Category:Needs info